Total Opposites
by XeoGhio
Summary: Two sisters are found by the herd, but they're complete and total opposites! Can the herd help them stick together when one is violent and short tempered and the other's nice and paranoid?
1. Lost

"Eddie! Sid's coming! Hide!" Crash, the other half of the twin possums, called over to his brother. They hid behind a bush as said sloth walked by them. Sid looked around the cave, covered in berry juice. The two possums quietly stepped back and out of the cave, running into a field of grass.

"Do you think he saw us?" Eddie questioned his brother.

"No, I don't even know why he's mad."

"I know, it's just boysenberries. It's poison or anything!" The twins started laughing until they heard a _rustle_ in the tree behind them.

A familiar saber stalked a nearby goat amongst the tall grass in the field. He was about to attack when another saber ran into him, and what was supposed to be his lunch ran off.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! It's my fault, I'm such a klutz!" The other saber, a female, started apologizing. "It's no wonder Shannon abandoned me! I'm clumsy, a-and I-I'm no good at rights and lefts!" She said, pointing left and right respectively.

"Wait, what?" Diego asked the female in front of him. He took note of her amber-colored eyes and light blond fur.

"Wha-? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there! I-I'm Lucy. It's short for Lucille, but I don't like Lucille, so everyone calls my Lucy. Except Shannon, she calls me Luna." A big grin planted on her face.

"I'm...Diego." He spoke awkwardly.

"Diego huh? Nice to meet you! I'm sorry but I really have to go, I lost my sister and she's not big or intimidating and stuff. For all I know, she could be someone's appetizer right now!"

"Uh...You need help?"

"Yeah, sure! All the help I can get!" It wasn't long before she ran off and Diego followed.

"Crash, did'ya hear that?"

"Uh-huh." He gulped as they tiptoed towards the tree. Eddie took a small stone nearby and threw it into the leaves.

"Ow!" They heard a yell and a _thump_, _thump_,_ thump, _until a figure fell, her tail hanging on a branch. "What was that for?"

Both brothers' jaws fell at the sight of a_ female _possum. She had emerald green eyes and apricot and chestnut brown stripes. "What're you lookin' at?"

The two shook their heads and walked towards the female, Crash's arm outstretched. "Hi, name's Crash."

"Eddie." Said possum, arm outstretched.

"Shannon." She said, landing on the ground, shaking both their hands.

"So, uh," Crash started. "What're you doing out here?"

"Me? Oh, I was looking for my sister. Crazy chick ran off when a herd of Rhinos stormed in." She explained, climbing back up the tree with the twins following. "Maybe you've seen her!"

"Well, that depends. What does she look like?" Eddie asked.

"Well, she's a lot bigger than me. Amber eyes. Light blond fur. Most probably screaming." She continued as she dropped down the tree and scurried around the grass with the boys right on her tail.

AN: Had no idea this was finished until now. I just wasted two months...


	2. Descriptions

A while later...

Still following Shannon, Crash yelled loudly. "How long have we been walking?"

His brother just stared when Shannon replied. "In thirty seconds...A full minute! Man, thanks for all the help!" Crash sensed the sarcasm dripping from her voice but Eddie, was completely oblivious. "You're welcome!"

Shannon looked at him and Crashed just slowly shook his head. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's what you _shouldn't_ have said."

Eddie just looked at them confused.

* * *

"So...Your sister...What does she look like?" Diego started.

"W-well...Oh! Right, she's shorter and smaller than me. Green eyes. Probably like an olive green or a bright green. Depends on the lighting around here." Lucy continued on about her sister. "Lighting?" The male asked, only to be ignored. "She's pretty stripey looking. Her fur is darker than mine. Like a brownish sort of color. Her tail's _waay _too long. But she likes it. She climbs trees too, and she's good at it. So we should really look _everywhere_.

"But she's not like a _bat_ or a _vulture_ or something. She occasionally comes down from trees. She also really likes to swim. She can hold her breath under water for almost five whole minutes! I can only hold mine for two. But no one's better than me at running. But she thinks that's a bad thing. That I run away too much. But I think it's pretty great. In case of emergencies, right? Anyways, her teeth are kinda sharp, but really short. I mean _short_.

"Her nose is either _smaller_ or _bigger_ than mine. Like thinner than mine but longer too? Those are impossible. Longer but thinner and that stuff. Now I can't tell which one's bigger, the _fat_ one or the_ tall_ one? The tall one could be really _bony_. So it's not as good to eat. But the other one has too much _fat_, and that's unhealthy. So it's either eat and die or _don't _eat and die.

"Now that I think about it I'd rather eat and die."

Lucy went on and on about it. It wasn't even about her sister anymore. Diego just sighed and followed her.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we should even look, Shannon?" Eddie started.

"Mmmm...Nope." She shrugged and continued around a large boulder before scurrying off to a bush and disappearing under it.

"Can you...Tell us more about what she looks like?"

"Sure!" She cried from the bush. "She's bigger than me. You know that. Her eyes are like an amber tint. Short tail. Big, but dull, teeth. Runs really fast and talks a lot. She won't shut up until you tell her to. She's extremely paranoid, so we shouldn't sneak up on her from behind. She scream your ears off. She's also kind of..." She bit her lip, trying to find the right word. But she ended up just using a hand gesture by twirling her index finger in the air beside her ear.

"Crazy?" Crash replied.

"Crazy, insane, out of her mind, the works."

And they continued off.

AN: Using James Owen's form of typing dialog here. I'm a lot better at writing now, prolly cuz the first chap was written two months ago.


	3. Panic

"And on my seventh birth day, my dad took me out to the river and taught me how to swim like he did Shannon when she was seven. We had a great time, too."

Diego sighed. He started to regret helping the other saber, she never stopped talking. She just, went on and on about her life. He started to focus on his surroundings and try to block off the sound of her babbling. The sky was getting slightly darker, some trees here and there. A lot of shrubbery and foliage by the river.

"So I was wondering, what's heavier, a rhino or a mammoth? I was thinking mammoth, but rhinos have this thick armor thing and maybe that's heavier than mammoth fat. But I'm not so sure."

Mammoth...Mammoth. Mammoth! Manny!

"Uh..."

"So I saw this rhino. He looked pretty nice, so I went up to him and asked 'Are you heavier than a mammoth?' and he was like 'do you know how much a mammoth weighs?' and I said..."

"Lucy? Lucy?"

"'No, not re-' What is it? Did you find her? Did you?" She screamed, excitedly.

"No, but. It's getting dark and, I gotta get back to the herd." Diego explained.

"Oh, oh! ...Oh." She started to make a face. A sad face that said 'I'm so aloooone!' and Diego suddenly blurted out.

"You can stay with us for the night if you want to." Her face brightened up at the sentence.

"Really?" Diego just grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Eddie started slumping. "Did we find her yet?"

"No." Crash trailed behind him.

"What about now?"

"No." "Now?" "Still no." "No-"

"Will you guys shut up?" Shannon butted in.

"No." "Okay." Crash and Eddie both said at the same time.

"Shannon, it's getting late. Why don't you stay with us for the night and we'll look again tomorrow?" Crash suggested, eagerly waiting for a yes.

"Alright, fine. It's just that, my sister's always been the one who gets into trouble and usually I have to get her out of it." She started to follow the brothers to the rest of their herd.

"I just hope she's okay."

* * *

Diego had led Lucy back to the herd, who have been waiting for him. Ellie was pacing the cave while Sid tried not to panic in front of Peaches. He was failing, as usual.

"What if something happened, Manny? It's not normal for sabers to survive and hunt alone. He could've set his eyes on something bigger than him. He could be hurt!"

"Now, now, Ellie. I know Diego, and he won't go down like this. He's the one to di-" He looked at Peaches. "He's the one to go when all else fails."

"Bu-but Manny I-" Diego cleared his throat. "Diego! Oh, we were so worried! Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad."

"What do you mean?"

Diego stepped to his left as they're eyes fell towards a smaller, female saber with light blond fur and amber eyes.

"Why isn't she just the cutest little thing I've ever seen!"

"T-thank you, uh..."

"My name's Ellie, you've met Diego. This is Manny, Sid, Peaches and Cra-" A look of shock washed over the mammoth. "Where's Crash and Eddie?"

* * *

**AN:** Longer chappie for you! Or I think it's longer. Stupid thing won't tell me how many words were in that last chap.

Special thanks to Goddess on a Highway and KaylaDestroyer. You guys are hi-la-ri-ous!

Peace!


	4. Ditchy McAbandon Pants

"Ellie, don't panic. Diego was okay, I'm sure they are too." He reassured her, once again pacing the cave.

"Panic? I'm not sure you understand the situation. _Diego_ was fine! But this is _Crash_ and _Eddie _we're talking about!" She replied.

"Well..." Manny couldn't say anything, it was true. The twin possums were always getting into trouble, and to get out of them, they drop dead until it goes away.

Diego spoke up when Manny was rendered speechless. "I'm sure they'll turn up soon. I know your brothers, they're cunning, devious and stubborn. They'll live."

"B-b-but, I-." Ellie sighed and a serious expression replaced the one of shock and panic. "They're my brothers. I'm their sister. Their safety and well-being are my top priorities besides Manny and Peaches!"

They stayed silent until a_ thump_, _thump_, _thump _was heard from a tree outside. Two brown-and-tan blurs swung out and pounced on Sid.

"Bonzai!"

"_Cornelius_!_ Edward_! Where have you two been? A heart attack you almost gave me!" Ellie scolded them. The twins panicked. Use of their full name's meant she's _serious_.

"Sorry, Ellie." Crash mumbled.

Diego started chuckling. "Cornelius? Really?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Ellie interrupted. "Keep quiet, both of you!" She looked at them questioningly when they started looking around. "What're you looking for?"

"Shan? Come on out!"

They heard a rustle and a voice. "No way! The sloth reeks!"

"I do not reek!"

"Yes you do!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"_Uh huh_!"

Eddie yelled. "He's house trained! Really!"

"Ugh...Fine, I'm coming down."

_Great, another one._ Manny thought.

Shannon jumped down. "It's worse from here..."

"Meh, you'll get used to it." Manny declared.

"Aw, you have a friend! How cute! So that's three boys who got_ lucky_!" Ellie said.

"Three?" Crash, Eddie and Shannon asked.

"Oh, where has that girl gone? Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Shannon screamed. "Why that no good, furry little...Ditchy McAbandon Pants!"

"Ditchy wha-? Shan?" The saberette saw her from her position with Peaches at the back of the cave and started hugging her. "Oh, I thought you were a goner for sure! I can't believe you made it out of there!"

"Me? You were worried about me? You! Abandoned! Me!" She squirmed out of her sister's grasp, to no avail.

"Aw...How cute!" Ellie exclaimed. The twins only replied. "What?"

* * *

**AN:** So...How long was I gone? Not too long I hope. Anyways, coming up, probably: Flasback on how the sisters met blah blah blah the Rhino thing blah blah blabbity blah... You get the deal.


	5. Fire King

A while later, Manny finally managed to get the sisters to sit still. Sid was carrying rocks at the moment, making a fire.

"So, powerful fire king, " Shannon started. "Are you called that because you make fire, or you're _on_ fire?"

The sloth turned to her seated position next the Crash and Eddie and asked. "What?" He looked around, saw his blazing tail and started blowing on it while screaming. When that didn't work, he threw it on the ground and stepped on it, screamed some more and that was when Manny blew water from his trunk onto Sid.

"I hope you cleaned that, pal."

"Not a chance, Sid."

"Hmph." Sid continued to take his place to Diego's right, on his left being Lucy, chattering away, then Lucy, Crash and Eddie, busy laughing at Sid's expense, Ellie seated next to them with Peaches bouncing up and down between her and Manny, who was, in turn, next to Sid. All were seated around the campfire, eager to learn more about the sisters.

"So," Ellie started. "tell us about yourselves. It's always fun to learn new things about new people, right Manny?"

"Yeah, I guess. If by 'new people' you don't refer to Sid and, or those obnoxious antelopes across the river." He said flatly.

"Right. Anyways, continue!"

"Well," Both sisters looked at each other.

Shannon began first. "It all started when I was around two, Luna was one-"

"And a half!"

"...And a half, so my parents..."

Two adult opossums and two younger ones were frolicking around a field that day. The two elder ones were chatting in some patches of sun while the others played around in the water.

"So, some of the others think it's time to move, since Duke's mother died. They think it's a sign, since she's still young. But it's pretty obvious it was from the poison ivy we spotted near by. Sometimes, I see her scratching." The female spoke.

"Fe, the elders will never believe us, Kath and Tank. They're too old-fashioned, relying to much on these silly superstitions." The male countered.

"Still, we have to try. I just wish more possums believed us. Shan and Charlie?"

"They're too young to take part in these situations."

"Duke?"

"Too upset."

"Leila?"

"She's too melancholy, she won't take part in this."

"Jules and Bern?"

"They're immature, they won't be trusted."

"Ugh."

"I know, Fe. I know.

"I just, don't want to move! I've lived here all my life, Victor. My parents, Janeth and Kane, lived here all their lives. My grandmother, Harriet...This is where she met Frank..."

"I know, Fe. But, there's nothing we can do about it. We're moving."

* * *

**AN:** Made it TBC because I didn't want it to be too long. Hope no one gave up on this! I'm no good at flashbacks...

Anyways, peace on earth and goodwill towards women! (I'm kinda feminist, don't be offended)


End file.
